


Late night in Melbourne

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Category: Holding the Man (2015)
Genre: 1980s, Acting, Australia, Crying, Emotions, M/M, Trial Separation, bed sharing, mentioned Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: This a fanfic of Holding the Man  (2015) because I fell in love with the movie and can't find any fics for it. Enjoy.





	

"Long distance would be hard."

John was so proud of him. He knew he'd get in to the drama school, he was so talented, finally some good news, maybe this is why he's been so strange lately.

"That's why I thought we should have a trial."

No. No. This is what John has been fearing ever sine they started at Monesha, where there was others like them and Tim could have his pick of men, men whose fathers wouldn't hate him, who could discuss theatre with him and wouldn't slow him down with their old fashioned ways.

"A trial?"  
"A trial separation. Are you alright with that?"

No, he was bloody well not. He loved Tim but apparently Tim had gotten bored with him, that's all he talked about anymore, leaving him. Oh he dotted it with new words and politics so it sounded normal but it wasn't. If he loved him he shouldn't need anyone else. His career, that was different and John understands he has to leave for that but they don't need to separate. But Tim is just so stubborn he won't give it up.

"No."

Maybe this is why Tim is bored, maybe they need to try something new.

"When does it start?"  
"I don't know."

That's an 'I've already decided but it'll upset you- I don't know' 

"Now?"  
"Well yeah I guess so, it has to start now."

No. It doesn't, it doesn't have to start at all.

"Can I still sleep here tonight?"

It's too late a night for these heavy emotions.

"Of course, I'm not going to kick you out of my bed."

Sure seemed like it.

"Well if it's started, I don't know."  
"Stay tonight."  
"Yeah, I'd prefer to stay tonight."

Those eyes, heavy with emotion. They were actor's eyes, they could show whatever Tim wanted you to see.

"Stay tonight, but tomorrow it's starts."  
He said finality. No, he couldn't do that this easily.

"Tomorrow it starts?"  
"I don't know!"

Tim flung himself back against the mattress they were sitting on. Such a drama queen. Why could they never have normal conversations without him showing some ridiculous amount of theatrics.

John looked at his curled up form, his ass in those tiny black shorts, his biceps bunched as he clung to that pillow. He may be a drama queen but he was John's drama queen. 

"Doesn't mean we can't cuddle."  
John said into the soft skin of his shoulder, letting his breath flutter little kisses across his lover's skin.

"I think it does."  
John's face fell. Tim had never rejected him before. Especially so cold heartedly. 

John rolled away. It had happened. They'd finally grown apart. Tim was finally sick of him. 

He knew from the moment he opened his eyes in the infirmary and saw the broad, lanky, blond haired teen that this boy with his hazel eyes and his confidence would break his heart.

Granted he thought he was doomed to a life of pining after the boy in his geography class, never dreamed that he would actually call and ask could he go round with him, never dreamed he would be here. Lying stiff as a board to be sure not to touch him, because he didn't want that from him anymore. He gave Tim everything. His virginity, his education, any respect his father had for him, all of it, and now?

He couldn't help it, couldn't stop the tears falling silently. He hated crying, it solved nothing and men don't cry. He couldn't do this anymore. Maybe he could just leave Tim, go back home and let his mother find him a nice Italian girl to get her grandkids from. The thought repulsed him. He loved Tim.

Tim was asleep, John could tell by the way his body went lax and those heavy breaths escaped his mouth. John went to get up, no point staying where he wasn't wanted, but Tim stirred, turning around and wrapping an arm around his waist. He snuggled in closer, if this was to be his last night with Tim well then he was going to enjoy being wrapped in the actor's strong arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Go watch this now, it's amazing 
> 
>  
> 
> Poorunfortunatesod on tumblr 
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
